


Remember That You're Mine

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Toys, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus go out to celebrate the beginning of the winter holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That You're Mine

Harry hiked his skirt up to his waist, bending down to run his palm over his smooth legs. The diamond weave of the fishnets snagged on his fingernails and he straightened up, looking around the empty room. No one had seen him – he pulled his wand out of his corset and cast a spell, smoothing the rough edges on his fingernails.   
  
He looked down at his fingers. The crescent half-moons of his fingernails were smooth, and he twitched his wand experimentally.   
  
"Oh please, Potter," Draco said, swanning out of the loo. A thick black leather collar held his neck high, and the graceful arch of his spine was shown off by his flowing silk robes. "Stop fidgeting. Severus will love you."  
  
Neville followed in Draco's wake, leaving sweaty palm-prints on his leather trousers as he adjusted them. His face was flushed bright red, and there was a love-bite on his neck, just above his own collar.   
  
Draco stepped closer to Harry, reaching out to lift Harry's chin and gaze into his eyes. "Yes," he said, chewing on his lower lip. "Severus will love you."  
  
He forced Harry back into a chair, capturing his hands and straddling his hips. He leaned in, his breath hot on Harry's throat, and said, "On the other hand, I would love you and I'm sure you could love me – everyone else does. I'm much more flexible than Severus is."  
  
He rolled his hips, leaving Harry in no doubt of his meaning, and winked. "Do you –"  
  
The door opened and Severus breezed in, long black robes fluttering around him. He took one look at Harry and Draco, and Neville burst into movement, pulling Draco off Harry's lap and interposing himself between Draco and Snape. "It wasn't what it looked like, sir."  
  
"I'll thank you to keep your pet away from my lover," Severus said. He dropped his heavy teaching robes to the floor and stalked over to Harry. In tight black trousers and a white linen shirt, he was transformed – he walked with a sexy stride that left Harry weak in the knees.  
  
His legs spread out for Severus and his cock rising to tent the silk skirt, Harry let his head fall back to expose his neck. "Please," he said, reaching up to fist his hands in Severus's hair. "I missed you."  
  
Severus denied him the kiss, drawing away and pulling Harry to his feet. "Well," he said. His dark eyes were inscrutable, his thin lips pulled into their habitual sneer, and his shoulders were thrown back, his posture rigid.   
  
Recognizing Severus's masked insecurity, Harry melted into him. "Welcome home, love," he breathed, lips against Severus's throat.   
  
Severus held him at arm's length, raking his gaze over Harry's attire. He tugged at one of the velvet ribbons on Harry's corset, straightening the bow, and then he Summoned Harry's high heels from their bedroom. "I assume the three of you were planning an excursion to celebrate the beginning of the winter holidays," he said.   
  
"Yes," Draco said, brazen now that he stood in the circle of Neville's protection. "We were going to go to Belladonna."  
  
"And you decided to start celebrating without me?" At Severus's glare, Draco slipped behind Neville again, looping his arms around Neville's neck and leaning into him.   
  
"Very well," Severus said. "We'll be ready in a moment."   
  
He dragged Harry with him into the bedroom and shut the door on Draco and Neville – he pinned Harry against the wall, forcing his legs apart. Capturing Harry's mouth with a bruising kiss, he reached down to pull up Harry's skirt. "You're mine," Severus said when he drew back.  
  
"Yours."  
  
Severus knelt in front of Harry and swallowed his cock, throat rippling around him and tongue working, bringing him to the brink of orgasm.   
  
He pulled back at the last instant and snapped a cock-ring around him, looking up at Harry with hooded eyes. "You won't allow Draco to touch you again."  
  
Trembling, Harry reached for Severus, threading his fingers through his lover's hair. "Please."  
  
"You'll wait," Severus said, his voice low and husky. "You'll wait all night for me, and you'll remember that you're mine."  
  
He spun Harry around, pinning him against the wall, and rubbed against him, thrusting his hard cock between Harry's cheeks. With a mock bite on Harry's shoulder and a playful slap to his arse, he drew back, staying close enough for Harry to feel the heat of his body.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. He ached to arch his back and frot against Severus, rubbing against him until he lost his self-control and pulled down his trousers to fuck Harry, but there was no time. Draco and Neville would wonder at what was taking them so long – and the thought of making love, just a wall away from his friends, loud enough to be heard – Harry leaned back against Severus.   
  
Severus Summoned a pot of lube and slicked his fingers, opening Harry with the same care he always took. He wasn't rushed by Harry's pleas or writhing, but one day, Harry would destroy his self control.   
  
Severus stretched Harry with his fingers and then thrust a dildo up his arse, kissing the nape of Harry's neck just as he tapped the dildo with his wand, setting it to vibrate at intervals. "You'll wait all night for me," he said again, "and you'll remember that you're mine."  
  
He pulled Harry's skirt down and dragged him out the door, not giving him a chance to catch his breath. The dildo throbbed inside him just as he saw Draco's slow, tongue-licking smile, and he clung to Severus's hand.  
  
Neville saw Draco's smile too, and he gave Draco a cuff that sent him to the floor. "Behave, pet," he said, "or you won't go out with us tonight."  
  
Draco, ever the self-preserving Slytherin, had attached himself to Neville, and he fawned over Nagini's Killer now, rubbing against his legs and rubbing his cheek against Neville's groin. "Please, Master?" he asked, his eyelashes fluttering. "I promise to be good."  
  
"There's no time for your nonsense," Severus snapped, holding the Portkey out to them. He turned to Harry and claimed his lips in a demanding, soul-stealing kiss just as the Portkey whisked them away in a whirl of colors.   
  
In the dark, throbbing beat of the club, the shadows and the smoke, it was a long moment before Severus released Harry from the kiss. When he did, Harry gave him a saucy, seductive smile and pressed against him again, rubbing his hard cock against Severus's thigh. He was so hard he ached, he burned, and he pressed his lips to Severus's ear, nipping at the lobe with a sharp little bite.   
  
He soothed the hurt with his tongue, clutching at Severus when he would have drawn away. "Please," he whispered into Severus's ear. "We could slip into one of the back rooms straight away – Draco and Neville would never notice."  
  
They were dancing, already in the middle of the dance floor, already the focus of the crowd's attention. Silk flowed around Draco as he moved, he writhed around Neville, his hips thrusting and his mouth open, lips swollen and red. Neville was his calm, his anchor – barely moving, he still dominated Draco, pulling him this way and that on his leash.   
  
"We could do that, if you want."  
  
Severus pushed Harry away. "Are you mad, Potter? You haven't a submissive bone in your body."  
  
Harry knelt in front of Severus, drunk on more than whiskey or wine. He bowed his head, and Severus yanked him to his feet, fingers rough on Harry's collarbones. "What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm yours," Harry said. Something in Severus's eyes burned then, hot and demanding. He pulled Harry onto the dance floor, his touch gentling.   
  
"Yes," he said, his voice a mere murmur against Harry's neck, vibrating against his skin. Severus tapped his wand against Harry's arse, and the dildo started to fuck him, thrusting into him and hitting his prostate with every step he took.   
  
"You did this for me, didn't you?" Severus murmured, tracing the neckline of the corset and fingering the silk of the skirt. "You tarted yourself up for me."  
  
"Please, I need you." Harry moaned, his fingers fisted in Severus's shirt, his cock aching with his need for release. Every move he made sent the silk skirt rubbing against him, and it was almost too much to bear.   
  
Severus fingered the velvet and lace of Harry's corset, reached down to rub his thighs through the fishnets, fondling Harry's balls in the palm of his hand. At Severus's touch, Harry stumbled in his high heels, almost falling. "We're in public," he hissed, clutching Severus's shoulder.  
  
"I know." Severus smirked and waved his wand, casting a Notice-Me-Not spell on them. "Does that preserve your delicate sensibilities?"  
  
In the middle of the club, with the press of sweaty, writhing bodies around them, Severus knelt in front of Harry, looking up at him. He waited for a long moment, searching Harry's expression, and then he lifted Harry's skirt, draping it over Harry's shoulders and baring him to the entire club.   
  
Harry's cock jutted out, bound by the leather cock-ring, and he cried out as the dildo began to fuck him at a faster pace. His mouth opened and closed in wordless protests until Severus leaned in and swallowed him down, and then he lost control. He wasn't able to formulate protests, much less voice them – he couldn't remember why this was a bad idea, why –  
  
Severus ran his tongue along the underside of Harry's cock, humming, and Harry grabbed the back of his head, holding him in place. He wriggled his foot out of his shoe and reached, with his every muscle taut and trembling, to rub Severus's cock through his trousers. He traced the hard outline with his toes, cupped Severus's length with the arch of his foot, and Severus moaned.  
  
He unsnapped the cock-ring just as his moan was vibrating around Harry's cock, and it was too much. Between the hard fucking from the dildo and the wet heat wrapped around his cock, Harry was undone. He came down Severus's throat, clutching at him as his vision blurred.  
  
Severus stood, pressing his hard cock against Harry, and kissing him soundly. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, holding him through the aftershocks of orgasm. "Thank you," he said when he could breathe, and started to pepper Severus's neck with tiny kisses. He lavished love on each of the faded scars, running his tongue along them and kissing every inch of smooth skin.  
  
"You're welcome," Severus said, his voice deep and mellow. He smiled, a true smile stretching his lips wide, and gave Harry a last kiss before he turned his head.  
  
"Fabulous show," Draco said with a smarmy smile. He crowded close to them until Neville pulled him away, one hand on Draco's collar and the other fisted in his hair.   
  
"Ah, Harry … Snape," Neville said. "We misdirected the security wizards for the time being, but perhaps you'd better be going."  
  
Severus nodded and tapped the Portkey, sending them whirling home. Harry landed in a whirl of silk, his legs spread and his heels in the air. Severus leaned down over him and kissed him, tonguing him deeply. He was still hard, and Harry stroked his cock through the leather trousers, wrapping his legs around Severus's waist.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Severus pulled the dildo out of Harry, unzipping his trousers, and positioning himself at Harry's entrance. "Nothing," he said as he thrust into Harry.   
  
Harry blushed as he remembered. "Belladonna has a charm in place that cancels glamours and notice-me-not spells."   
  
They had fucked in front of the whole club. With a shove, Harry overbalanced Severus and flipped on top of him, riding his cock.   
  
"When I said I was yours, I meant it," Harry said. He reached down to pinch Severus's nipples and then began to fist his own cock, watching Severus's eyes darken. "No one sees this but you."  
  
He held himself in place over Severus, teasing him. Severus's cock was poised at Harry's entrance, and he was at the brink of coming, fingers fisted in Harry's skirt and head thrown back. "More."  
  
"I'm yours and only yours, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, oh yes." Severus gasped and lost control, surging up to grip Harry's shoulders, thrusting into Harry and claiming him. "Yes, please."  
  
Harry rode Severus and held him through his orgasm. After, he traced the outline of the love-bite on Severus's neck, the crescent finger-marks in his shoulders, and last, the silvery scars on his neck. He had almost lost Severus – he had Severus for eternity. "You're mine," he said, and Severus murmured a sleepy agreement, rolling over and covering Harry with his body.


End file.
